Things will be okay
by Shikimeka
Summary: A simple one-shot I came up with. Please review All the normal ships can be seen but it centres around HarryxGinny


Hello people of the universe *awkward wave* This is my FIRST EVER fanfiction here. Please, please, please review, constructive criticism will be appreciated but please be nice to me *puppy dawg eyes* as I Said its my first fanfic so it's not as good as you lovely people would be used too.

**Disclaimer** *raises hand in surrender* I own nothing! Everything belongs to the Queen Jo. Except for the story line everything else belongs to her! Take the cookies and go! I'm useless here!

* * *

_"And after the storm came the sun, it showed all the destruction left in the aftermath.**"**_

Ginny Weasley sat on one of broken steps of the Great Hall of Hogwarts, breathing deeply, wiping the back of her dirtied hand against her brow. It had been a month and a half since the Battle against Voldemort and life was slowly slipping back into the slightly ordinary.

She looked around at the destruction that surrounded her. During the days after the Battle, crowded by grief for her lost brother and friends Ginny had failed to see just how much her beloved home away from home had crumbled into broken pieces. Now weeks after, it only looked barely half the Hogwarts she knew. For the past month she had been coming here with her family and a hoard of other dedicated volunteers to assist in the cleaning up and rebuilding of the school. Little by little she could see Hogwarts coming back to life again.

Ginny puffed out a tired breath and leaned back slightly. She looked at all the familiar faces working around her. She stared at her parents, both using their wands to remove the debris off a broken pillar. She couldn't help but notice the lines of sadness etched into their faces over the loss of Fred. She knew that her pain and her grief could never amount to what her parents must be feeling. How heart wrenching it must be to have to say goodbye to a life you created. Ginny had often worried that one of her parents would lapse into depression but sitting here watching how their hands unconsciously sought each other's, she knew they would get through it, they had each other to depend on.

She shifted her gaze to Bill and Fleur, they were both sitting on one of the benches, taking a break from their work. When Bill had first brought Fleur home Ginny had despised her, at the wedding she'd slightly warmed up to her new sister-in-law. Now, after everything they've both been through Ginny loved Fleur with all her heart. Maybe she was too naive to see it at the beginning but Ginny now couldn't deny that there was no one on this planet who could love her eldest brother as much as Fleur loved him. She smiled softly as she watched Fleur pass a gentle hand over Bill's face. After his attack Ginny had been absolutely terrified of how Bill would react to the scars that marred his face, but now she realized those were just petty fears, with Fleur there making Bill feel like the most handsome man in the world she had nothing to worry about. She may not have known it at first, but those two were absolutely perfect for each other.

She turned her head to the side, letting her gaze fall on George, Charlie and Percy. Ginny couldn't deny that every time she looked at George her heart ached , not because he looked so much like Fred, no, not at all, she pained because of George's silent anguish. How terrible it must be for him to even look in the mirror, having his own face a painful replica of the best friend, brother, even soul mate he'd lost. Ginny couldn't even begin to think about what he feels. Since the death of Fred, Percy and Charlie had both stepped up, bonding closer with George and helping to fill the void within him. Ginny tilted her lips upwards, though she may not show it, she was overjoyed to have both Charlie and Percy back home permanently. Plus, she had to admit, watching mom try to convince Charlie into a hair cut was absolutely hilarious.

Ginny shifted her eyes to Ron and Hermione who sat together on a makeshift bench. She watched as Ron laughed at something Hermione said and pulled her unto his lap. Ginny grinned at the sheepish blush that flooded Hermione's cheeks. Bout time those two got together, she thought to herself. After years of all the hormonal frustration they radiated at each other, Ginny was genuinely happy her git of a brother asked the witch to be his girlfriend. Ron needed someone like Hermione to keep him grounded and out of trouble, and Hermione needed Ron to make her smile and laugh. Ginny gave a tiny giggle of how unlikely they seemed to match but when put with each other, they were perfect. She shook her head, she doubted they even knew how good they were together.

She blew out a breath and pulled a strand of her long, red hair behind her ear and let her gaze fall on Harry. She sighed out loud as her heart swelled, Harry, she thought emotion making her chest tight. She watched as he lifted a broken slab of stone out of his way and started clearing out some of the sandy debris. Her gaze roamed over the contours of his muscles that pressed against his shirt, his hair that stuck up at odd angles and his face, contorted into an expression of concentration. After the Great Battle, Harry had changed. She doubted anyone could see it, but she could. She could see straight through the facade he put up around everyone. After Harry had defeated Voldemort he had turned away from everyone mentally. Ginny noticed how he would seem far away all the time, how quiet he would get. She knew he was being plagued by nightmares at night and she knew because of this he suffered from insomnia and headaches. She would see him walking about the Burrow's backyard late at night like a haunted soul. She had tried to talk to him a couple of times but he had brushed her off and escaped the room as fast as he could. Though Hermione and Ron hadn't said it, she knew Harry had pulled away from them as well. Her heart hurt so much for him. She had once harboured a hope that after the war ended she and Harry would be together once again, but he was still so far away from her.

She watched as Harry's face twisted in pain and he grabbed the sides of his head.

Her heart rate spiked and she stood straight up, ready to run towards him before he clenched his teeth and quickly made his way out of the Hall. Ginny took a split second to think before she made after him, worry creasing her forehead.

She followed him out of the Great Hall, down the stairs and out to the Lake. Having to run to keep up with his pace.

"Harry!" She called out, breathing heavily after sprinting up behind him.

Harry turned his head towards her, his usually bright, green eyes, dark and haunted.

"What are you doing here?!" He demanded.

Ginny cringed at the harsh tone of his voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked, straightening slightly.

"Nothing," mumbled Harry, turning his back to her.

Ginny snorted, "Don't pull that rubbish with me Harry, I saw you in the Great Hall just now!"

"I said it was nothing damnit!" He gritted his teeth, "You shouldn't have followed me," he muttered darkly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, expecting this response for him, "Well I did, now," she said, "What's wrong?"

He said nothing, refusing to acknowledge her. Ginny sighed softly,_ 'Will he ever trust me again? Will he ever let me in?' _She thought to herself. Taking a step forward she placed a hand on his back, watching as the muscles went rigid.

"Harry, please?" She asked quietly

"It's nothing okay! Would you please leave me alone now," he mumbled, raising his shoulder and brushing her hand off.

Ginny gave a harsh laugh and shifted her weight unto one foot, crossing her arms over her chest, "You and I both know it's not nothing."

He remained silent, staring out over the Lake.

Ginny sighed, "I will stand here all day if that's what it takes."

Harry balled his fists at his sides, "Ginny, go away," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Never," she said with stubbornness evident in her voice.

"Damnit Ginny!" Yelled Harry as he turned his stormy green eyes towards her, gripping her arm.

Ginny could see a fire raging in those eyes but she wasn't afraid. Deep within her, she knew that Harry would never hurt her. He would hurt himself first before he ever lay a hand on her.

She stared into his eyes, placing a hand lightly over his cold, pale cheek, "Talk to me Harry, don't push me away, I'll just keep coming back."

The hand on her arm tightened almost painfully. She thought she saw resignation, even a little relief cross his features

Then the time for thought was over. Harry lowered his head to hers and took her mouth.

All around her, Ginny felt his strength, his power, his pain. She yielded gladly, almost to dying for his kiss, one she could never forget no matter how hard she'd tried.

Harry couldn't think at all. The events of the last couple of months, the aftermath of pain and rage, the too-long pent-up need to be held in the arms of this woman he loved so dearly all ganged up on him and sent his control over the edge.

He wanted her, Ginny, the taste of her lips, the flowery scent she carried around, the feel of her silky hair in his hands. He wanted to bare his soul out at her feet so she could put it back together with her small, loving hands.

He breathed Ginny into his lungs. In a moment of shuddering anger and madness he was assaulted by too many feelings, too much need. He slid trembling fingers into her hair and pulled her closer.

Ginny arched her back, so long since she'd kissed him, so long since she had such feelings awaken in the pit of her stomach. Merlin how she'd missed Harry. Missed the feel of his lips on hers, the sensation of his hands running over her. She threw everything she'd held back since that day in her bedroom when they'd last kissed into this one.

Ginny felt the ragged border of Harry's own anguish and she poured her heart out into soothing him, as she touched the edges of Harry's grief.

He was so strong that he hid his pain too well, but for a moment Ginny could feel his heart's need. One to be held, to be loved, to be forgiven.

He pulled away from her and she felt the loss down to the tips of her toes.

She stared into his eyes, now clouded by unlocked passion, "Don't freeze me out," she muttered through bruised lips, "I want to help you, please Harry, please, let me help you." She pleaded, her voice quivering with the intensity of the emotions she had coursing through her.

She watched as a lone tear slid down his cheek and he fell to his knees, hugging her waist and burying his head in her stomach.

For a minute Ginny froze until she felt the slight shaking of his shoulders. She slid her hand into his hair, soothing the broken boy who'd saved them all. The boy that sacrificed so much, even his own feelings to keep people happy and safe.

She could feel her heart breaking at seeing him like this, but she knew, soon she'd have the Harry they all once knew slipping back into this scarred and frightened one.

Ginny stared across the lake, to be a hero came great turmoil but every hero needs people in their lives to help them douse the pain. Ginny glanced back down to her world's hero. Harry would be alright, she thought to herself, he had so many people who cared for him and loved him, people who would shelter him with their love.

She turned her head to look at the school in the background and could feel a weight lifting off her shoulders, yes, she thought silently, things were going to be alright.

* * *

Well, that's it. Shorter than I hoped for, but still none the less...there it is

*covers eyes and goes to the corner*

Please review, tell me what you thought of this little one shot.

I'm considering to keep posting my stories here, please leave your opinions, but be nice!

*flies away on my firebolt*


End file.
